After The Tent
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: Jacob's fantasy of what should have happened that night, as told to Bella. Jacob x Bella x Edward *Rated M for juicy, steamy fun!* Oneshot


**AN: Hi All! Welcome to those checking me out for the first time!**

**To my regular readers, please don't get mad, this is not the beginning of me neglecting my stories again, I promise! I just needed a brief break from my chapter stories, so I dusted off this partially finished oneshot and completed it.**

**It's pretty much just smut. **

**A fantasy featuring Jacob x Bella x Edward**

**Lots of lemony goodness, I hope, but you'll have to let me know!**

**Blessings**

**-BMW**

* * *

After the battle, I went to visit Jake right away and make sure he was okay. Carlisle had just finished tending him and he was leaving just as I arrived. I thanked him and so did Billy. He said he'd see me later and I nodded.

Next, Billy sent Jacob's pack members away to give me and Jacob some privacy. I was grateful for that, given their supernatural hearing. I knew I was going to be pretty emotional when I talked to Jake. He'd almost died for me for crying out loud.

As soon as I had Billy's permission to go inside, I went straight to Jake's side. He looked awful, all bandaged up and he was sweating buckets. I was very worried.

"Carlisle says you'll be okay, but you don't exactly look okay." I frowned, sitting on the floor at his bedside.

"You mean, I'm not 'sorta beautiful' anymore?" He pouted, trying to make light of the situation so I wouldn't worry.

"Seriously, Jake...what can I do to make you feel better?" I questioned.

"Stay?" he pleaded. "It's gonna be hard falling asleep with all this pain. I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure, Jakey, of course. I'll stay as long as you want me to." I nodded. "Let me just text Edward and let him know not to expect me back tonight."

After I finished texting Edward, Jacob looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Bella, I have a confession to make." He frowned. "And I think you'll probably be upset when I tell you."

"Jake, you just got injured and risked your life for me fighting those newborns. There isn't anything you could confess that would upset me," I assured him.

Jake quirked an eyebrow at me. "Even if it involves a...fantasy...I had...In the tent…?"

"In the tent? What kind of fantasy?" I asked, surprised that he was apparently planning on confessing something of a _sexual_ nature.

"Well...I envisioned us having sex. In front of Edward," he admitted tentatively.

"You _what_?! Jake, that's...pretty mean spirited, don't you think?" I asked. The idea of doing something so hurtful to Edward was greatly upsetting to me.

"No, Bells, you're taking it the wrong way! In my fantasy...Edward _liked _watching. We weren't doing it to hurt him. He wanted us to," Jake clarified.

_Oh._

"Oh!" I gasped in understanding. "That actually turns you on? I thought you hated Edward?"

"I don't hate him _personally_. I just hate what being with him means for your future, that's all," he corrected.

"Oh. I guess I can understand that." I nodded. Vampires and Wolves were enemies, so it made sense that my best friend didn't want me joining the species of his natural enemies.

"Yeah. I mean, if Edward _wasn't_ a vampire, he might be kinda sexy." Jake shrugged.

"Wow. I...um…can you tell me about this fantasy?" I asked, against my better judgement.

"Sure, sure." He grinned, quirking an eyebrow. "Okay, so it starts when I crawled into the sleeping bag with you. Remember that crack I made about how you'd get warmer faster if we both had our clothes off?"

"Yeah. Edward looked like he was going to smack you." I smirked.

"Yeah, well, in my fantasy, he had a more _logical_ reaction. In my fantasy, he was able to put aside his jealousy, knowing that I was right. You really would have gotten warmer much faster that way. So in my version, he told me to go ahead. In fact what he said was 'Fine, if Bella feels comfortable with it. I just want her to be warm.'. But you were skeptical that he wouldn't be mad. So he got an idea.

"He suggested that I lie down naked in the sleeping bag and then you lie down in front of me, like spooning. And then he would lie outside of the sleeping bag so that you two were facing each other, but not close enough for him to make you cold. You seemed more comfortable about that, so then we got into that position.

"And being pressed up against your naked body like that, obviously had me aroused. Which he probably would have gotten mad at me about, if it weren't for the fact we could also smell _your_ arousal which was really fucking hot. And all I could think about was how badly I wanted to touch you and bring you pleasure to make up for all the pain our fighting had brought you.

"And he clearly heard the thoughts in my head and he sighed and seemed to make a decision. And he whispered 'Ask her if she wants you to. If she says yes, I won't interfere.' so I scoffed and told him you'd never say yes if you thought it would hurt him. So instead, he moved closer to you and asked 'Bella...if I was totally fine with it, would you want Jacob to touch you right now?'.

"And you were confused for a moment. So I rested my hand on your hip, and said, 'He means intimately, Babe.' and then your eyes went all adorably huge and you paused like you were really thinking about it. And you said 'In a world where you were _totally _fine with it? In a world where I could have you _both_? Then yes, I would. But we don't live in that world, Edward.' and you frowned at him all pouty like.

"And then he said 'What if I want to live in that world, Bella? What if I want Jacob to be able to give you the intimacy that I can't while you are still human? What if I could live vicariously through watching him pleasure you? Would you like that? Would you like to have his hands on you? His mouth? Would you like it if I ran my hands through your hair while Jacob made love to you?' and just hearing him say those things, I knew it was making you so wet.

"So you nodded. You said 'Yes, Edward. Please? I want to live in a world where jealousy doesn't stand in the way of my ability to love you both. Because I do love you both. I don't want to have to choose. I want to be with _both of you_. Forever.' and he smiled like a megawatt bulb and said 'Well, Bella, if you promise to stay human, at least for the foreseeable future...then I promise, you can have us both. No jealousy. Only our love for you, which is bigger than our feud.' and you nodded slowly and whispered, 'Okay, then I promise.' and as soon as he heard that you would be willing to stay human, that was all it took.

"He moved closer to us, still not touching you, but his body was almost touching the length of the sleeping bag that was between you both. He looked at me and said, 'Then Jacob, please make our girl feel wonderful. I want you to pleasure her and bring her the ecstasy she deserves.' and when I heard him call you _our girl_, it was the best moment of my life. I gently turned your head so that our lips were brushing. Then I waited for you to kiss me. I needed you to make the first move so that I would know you truly wanted me.

"Your kiss was tentative at first, but it quickly grew more heated. Soon, my hands had a mind of their own, running along your sides as I held you in my arms. You were still facing Edward but I shifted us so that my back was against the ground and my arms were wrapped around you from behind. That way, if he wanted to, he could hover over you and it would feel intimate, like he was making love to you too, even though he couldn't actually.

"And then my hands trailed down you body, caressing your breasts as you hissed in pleasure. Then my right hand continued further south, while my left began to massage each of your breasts in turn. You softly exhaled some profanities, and I paused in my ministrations, just long enough to ask, 'Do you want me to finger you, Bells?' and you groaned and nodded so fast your head smacked into mine, but I just laughed and gave you what you wanted.

"As I began to touch you, Edward moved overtop of you, just like I thought he would. And he turned your head towards him, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. I began to kiss the sensitive place where your neck and ear joined as I parted your folds with my fingers. I think the warmth must have felt really good to you because you began rocking against me and moaning softly.

"Edward grinned and said, 'I think she likes that, Jacob.' Then he turned to you and asked, 'Do you like Jacob's fingers touching you?' and you mewled an affirmative noise as I dipped one finger all the way inside of you. 'Fuck, Bells, you're so tight,' I all but growled at the sensation, because I knew how good it was going to feel when we finally made love.

"You gasped and Edward swallowed your moans with his kisses. Meanwhile, I began moving my finger inside of you, hoping to loosen your passage just a bit to prepare you. 'I love you both, so much' you said, as you gripped the sleeping bag. 'I think I'm going to…' you trailed off as we heard the rhythm of your heart change.

"Edward whispered, 'Just let go, Love. Cum for Jacob.' and I felt your walls tighten as your toes curled and you cried out your release. And that was when you bit me. You turned your head and bit my shoulder, hard. I don't know why but that turned me on so much. 'Bella please, I need you?' I begged, positioning myself at your entrance. 'Yes, Jacob, make love to me.' you whimpered.

"And so, Edward resumed kissing you, and stroked your hair, just as he promised. I entered you carefully, hissing at the sensation. I'd only ever been with one person by then and you were _much_ tighter. I had to move very slowly, partly since it was your first time, but also so that I wouldn't cum too soon. Edward looked me in the eyes and asked softly, 'How does she feel, Jacob?'

"I was confused. 'Can't you read it in my mind?' I asked him. He shook his head. 'I was trying to stay out of your mind and keep my focus on Bella.' he admitted. 'Oh. Well, for once I'd actually like for you to know what I'm thinking.' I smiled. He smirked. 'Alright,' He nodded and I felt a slight tug on my mind as he entered it. His facial expression changed based on what he was seeing.

"You see, I could never have admitted it out loud to him, but I was starting to see Edward as more than a vampire, at least, in the heat of the moment anyway. I was finding that having him there, so close, during our intimacy was...exhilarating and I was finding it challenging keeping him at arm's length while I made love to you. I knew he couldn't be intimate with you in case he hurt you, because you were his singer. But yet I found myself aching to involve him in our lovemaking in some way.

"It was then that I knew he was reading the idea out of my mind. The fleeting thought that kept returning every time I would try to push it aside. The knowledge that Edward couldn't hurt _me._ He couldn't make love to you because as a human you were easy to break. But I was a different story. I saw his body language change as he allowed himself to contemplate it. 'Would you really want that?' he whispered, looking into my eyes.

"I smiled. 'Yes. I might regret it tomorrow, but I honestly don't care. I want you, Edward,' I said, too softly for you to hear me. Apparently he was as excited by the idea as I was. It was so taboo, the idea of a wolf and a vampire. But forbidden fruit always did taste the sweetest. Edward quickly maneuvered so that he was behind me. You seemed puzzled at first, until I carefully repositioned you so that you were facing me and could see what was about to happen.

"Your eyes went wide as Edward tore a hole in the sleeping bag, giving him access to me. He kissed my neck as he began to tease my opening. I felt one finger enter me followed by another. He wasn't exactly cautious, given my higher threshold for pain. But he was much more gentle than he would have been if it were just the two of us, I could tell. I knew, if he and I ever fucked without you there, it would be an aggressive type of sex for sure.

"But you were right there, united with me in our lovemaking. So when I stilled my movements just long enough for Edward to penetrate me with his length, he did so very slowly and carefully. It felt amazing. The feeling of being inside of you _and _having him inside of me. It was too much. I came embarrassingly quickly. But thanks to supernatural stamina, I never went soft. I just moved slowly, in time with the rhythm he kept up throughout my orgasm.

"I realized in hindsight that I wasn't wearing a condom, but in this perfect world of my own making, you wanted to have a baby with me, just as much as I did with you, so it didn't matter that we were careless. Edward turned my head to kiss me. It was full of a lot more passion than I would have expected. But I realized he was partly thanking me for my willingness to give you what he couldn't. A child. In fact, he was so grateful, that he spent the next stretch of time making sure I achieved multiple orgasms.

"You had plenty yourself. In fact, I felt your walls clench just about every time Edward kissed me or made me cum. It seemed like the act of him bringing me pleasure was bringing you more pleasure than the sex itself. If there was any doubt about that, it was resolved when you uttered your next statement. 'Edward, I want you to cum in Jacob, please.' you begged. Your words made me so horny, my eyes rolled back in my head. 'Yes, Edward, please, cum in me.' I groaned, feeling brave.

"Edward looked torn, 'Are you sure, Jake? We don't know what my venom will do to you.' he worried. 'Well, we know it won't kill me. Anything else I can handle.' I assured him. And just to prove I meant it, I kissed him passionately. 'Please?' I begged, wanting him to feel as good as you and I did. That was all it took. He spent himself in me with a loud cry and I felt his cold venom fill me. It was painful but also pleasurable and the combined sensations of pleasure and pain sent me over the edge again. 'Fuck yes, Edward!' I groaned cumming hard.

"And apparently, seeing us both cum like that was too much for you. You came so intensely that you passed out. He and I were very worried for a few moments. But your heart rate was steady and you soon opened your eyes with a sleepy grin. 'That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Can we do this every day?' you asked excitedly.

"Edward and I looked at each other and without more than a moment's hesitation we both emphatically said 'Yes.' I knew I could never go back to being the third wheel in The Edward and Bella Show. And I knew that I would never again have to. We fell asleep like that. Me wrapped in Edward's arms and you wrapped in mine. It was bliss and it was so perfect." Jacob sighed as he finished telling me the story of his _very_ sexy fantasy.

I have to admit, I was totally aroused from everything Jacob said and I found myself feeling sad that it wasn't real.

"That was a _beautiful_ fantasy, Jacob," I sighed "Too bad it couldn't actually happen that way."

"I dunno, Bella. Maybe it could." He shrugged.

"You don't _really_ think Edward would go for it, do you?" I scoffed. I knew my fiancé pretty well by this point, or so I thought.

"Well...he was reading my mind all night while we were in the tent. At first he was a little...hostile about everything. But he seemed to come around some. And it was after he stopped being a douchebag that I started to have this fantasy." Jake explained. I frowned when he insulted Edward but decided to let it go.

"So he knows your fantasy? What did he say about it, anything?" I wondered.

"Just before morning, he said 'If only the world was like that.' I thought '_why couldn't it be_?' and he just sighed and said that things might be different if I had stepped up as Alpha. Then he reminded me that we both already knew how Sam felt about the idea of a wolf and a vampire. It's come up before in the pack mind. Seth once asked me, if Edward was to turn you and you weren't still into him as a vampire and decided you wanted me, whether I could be with you as a vampire.

"Before I even had a chance to answer him, Sam assured us it wouldn't matter because if the idea ever even crossed my mind to do that, he would order me to stop loving you," Jake admitted.

"Shit. Well, couldn't you take over as Alpha?" I wondered.

"I could if I could get him to submit to me. But...then I'd _be Alpha._ I'm still just a kid, Bella. I couldn't lead the pack, let alone the whole tribe. I'd screw something up." He sighed.

"What if you had a mentor? Someone to help make wise decisions? Carlisle has hundreds of years of experience in diplomacy, dealing with both vampires and humans on a regular basis. He is an expert in conflict resolution and an excellent mediator. And from what I understand of his history with your grandfather, it wouldn't be the first time he had been an advisor to an Alpha.

"He and Ephraim were friends, Jake. I know that isn't in the tribes account of the history, but I trust Carlisle. He's the most honest man I know. And he told me himself that they created the treaty because of their friendship, in spite of the feud between their two species," I confided.

Jake was silent for a few minutes.

"So...let me see if I have this straight...you want me to go from the life I've always lived...to governing a pack and a tribal nation with the assistance of a vampire doctor I barely know... just so I can have sex with you and your vampire boyfriend? Damn, you must really want me, Bella." He snickered.

I frowned. "All jokes aside here Jake...I'm not suggesting it because of sex. For one thing, tribal chief is your birthright, not Sam's. For another, I think you'd make an amazing leader, Jake. And it doesn't make sense for Billy to be governing on your behalf and Sam to be leading the pack on your behalf when you're perfectly capable of stepping up to the plate and doing both of those things.

"And on a personal front, it isn't just about sex, Jake. I'm in love with you." I paused then, to give him a moment. I had never said those words before and I needed him to really hear them.

"You _are_?" He confirmed.

"I am. I denied it for a long time because I thought it meant having to choose. And the vampire mating instinct is strong with me and Edward. Even though I'm human, I feel that pull to him so much. So I thought that pretending not to love you would mean not having to break your heart," I explained.

"So what you're saying is...if we didn't make you choose...then you would want to be with _both_ of us?" He grinned. "You really love me?"

I smiled and kissed him softly. It wasn't a kiss full of our mutual passion. I was wearing Edward's ring and he and I would need to talk about this whole situation before anything was decided. But it was a kiss of promise and I poured all my love for Jacob into it. "I really, really do, Jake."

"Then hells, Bells, of course I'll be chief for you!" He cheered. "If you get your vampire boyfriend on board with this whole sharing you thing, then I'm in!"

"Really? Great! I'll talk to Edward first thing tomorrow." I beamed.

"You know, Bella...everytime I try to remind myself that people aren't perfect...you make me think otherwise."

"Yeah, well, you're sorta perfect yourself, Jake. Sorta perfect _and _sorta beautiful." I laughed.

"Oh good. I'm glad to hear I'm still sorta beautiful." He smiled and it lit up his whole face. He looked much healthier than when I had first walked in.

That's when my phone buzzed.

_What the hell, Bella?! Your's and Edward's futures just went black!_

"Oh shit. I also better reassure Alice that we're not dead!" I laughed showing him the text. I carefully composed a text back to her.

_I'm fine, Alice, better than fine, actually. And thank you. I need to have a conversation with Edward tomorrow and your text just assured me it's going to go even better than I hoped!_

I watched as the little dots moved for a long time while Alice decided what to respond with. I had to laugh when I saw what she settled on.

_O.o Ewwwwwwwwwww?! o.O_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, not showing that one to Jake.

"Get some sleep, Babe. You're gonna need it. Tomorrow feels like it will be a loooong day." Jake sighed.

"Yeah. It's going to be the first day of the rest of our lives." I whispered. And I knew, from then on, everything in our lives would be different.

"I love you, Bells. So freaking much." Jake yawned.

"I love you, Jacob Black. So _very_ freaking much."

"Sure, sure." He mumbled softly with a grin, falling fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
